


Smother

by gardenAgnostic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Overwatch AU, angela is part of the mafia and so is every other overwatch member, au where everyone is bad but not SOOO bad, ill add characters if i feel like it, infiltration au, ive been working on this for months ewtgtsgbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenAgnostic/pseuds/gardenAgnostic
Summary: Angela is sent to spy on The Shimada. After a few different encounters, she befriends the Sunshine that is Genji Shimada. As this friendship grows, Angela becomes terrified.AU where everyone in Overwatch is part of the Mafia (they call themselves overwatch so they feel better about themselves) and The Shimada is an yakuza.





	Smother

**Author's Note:**

> ive been writing this for quite some time now! it seems short but i havent posted everything ive written. I'll try to post a update this week and hopefully you guys like this! An idea i had in the middle of the night after watching Babydriver. (has nothing to do with it though)  
> if you want to send me asks regarding the au, send me an Ask to my tumblr, Garden-agnostic!

Infiltration was hard for most people when it came to spying the Shimada Yakuza.  
Yet Angela was not most people.  
She knew she'd never be able to have her head held as high as the two sons of the yakuza leader who walked by her did— not only was she an _immigrant_ , she was also a _filthy liar_.  
A woman chasing a better place to live, yes, perhaps so, if under better conditions.  
A woman with nowhere else to go, with minimum education?   
That's a myth The Shimadas believed with ease. They were careless, had been reckless and had let her work for them, had let her stay in the same environment. They didn't know the outside world as well as they thought they did.

  
~~

  
Overwatch had sent her. It wasn't an yakuza like The Shimada Clan, because it's more of a Mafia and it isn't as bad but it also isn't in the dictionary for good, it just did the job it was told for whoever offered the most money, as long as it didn't hurt any of the Mafia's beliefs and 'honor'. Angela had been trained, been called in by Overwatch because she was nearly the whole package. Angela was a spy, a surgeon, a soldier.

But the Shimada didn't need to know that.

It had first been insisted that Mccree was the one for the job— he gets around easier— but his accent is too thick, his manners too horrible, and that was something Overwatch was worried about. Mccree wasn't a public figure, but the Japanese don't trust Americans. Mccree couldn't fool people that way, something Angela could do.

She was an expert into tricking people into thinking she's someone else entirely in just a matter of hours, with the right tools to fool anyone who did not know her.  
She had been angry, took one entire month to decide whether she would do it, and even when she agreed upon this, it had taken a week for her to actually prepare herself. She was a perfectionist if anyone were to describe her.  
She had made a full background check on the important members of the Shimada Yakuza, made a fake story for her new persona. She had not used her real name, had cut her hair short. They had wanted her to put on lenses, but she knew for a matter of fact that they would poke at her eyes, they would itch, and it would give her away. She'd blink far too much, be scratching at her eyes far too many times.

  
~~

  
The men now stood in front of her, and she respectfully bowed to them. It had been a week since she got a job inside the castle. Her assigned work was just that: do whatever the two Shimada brothers demanded her to. Yet even that was tricky, because they demanded her to read them, and not listen. They barely ever spoke of their desires.

"I thought Father made it clear that you must do all that we ask."

The older brother's voice was harsh and unpleasant. She knew it was the voice and tone of a leader, had heard it many times before, but she didn't think she would ever feel at ease with how this man's voice sounds. Perhaps it was because it made her angry. But she had a duty. "Is there something I have failed to deliver, sir?"

"You have not cleaned the mess Genji made after his training sess—"

"That is not my work to do." She lifted her head so she wasn't bowing anymore, and so she could look the Older Brother in the eye.

"Do not _dare_ to speak over me."

Angela opened her mouth to speak, but closed it the instant Genji looked at her with a warning look.

"You will do as you are told."

Angela bowed her head once again.  
"I understand."

Then he dismissed her. She did not dare look behind as she walked away from the two men, anger fueling inside but all her face expressed was coldness and emptiness.  
They didn't know that at every given second, she was watching them, analyzing their every move. Didn't know she could kill as easily as them.   
With little to no hesitation.

~~

Something Overwatch would never admit, is that Angela was sent not _only_ because she could infiltrate better in a more preserved environment, but also because when in duty, she could easily seduce someone into submission or strip everything from them with a single threat.  
It wasn't kind to think it, and it felt like a bullet to the stomach, this sickening and poisonous thought. She was sent not only because she fit the mission, but also because she would easily set her medic oath aside and _hurt_ someone, be it physically or mentally.

~~

Angela had first tried with the oldest brother, Hanzo. He was the heir to the yakuza, the most responsible and skilled, the most annoying and bossy.  
Those are the key facts for someone who has too many informations for their own good.  
She attempted to seduce him into a friendship of sorts, tried talking to him and maybe getting him to vent about his awes. But it was useless to try and take anything from the man. He was a stone, cold and useless and terrible. Hanzo reminded her of hard rock on a running river: trying to persist the strong current, but yet one day, all knew it would give out and break.

The younger brother, Genji as he was called, was easier to fool, she guessed.  
Because she didn't try befriending him. Instead, he made his way to her.  
There might have been a miscalculation of some sort, perhaps she let something slip away, but before she's able to realize it, they're meeting every night by the castle's gate.

She came to the conclusion that he was sunshine after a terrible storm, the rainbow after the hurricane, home after a long trip.

~~

Their meetings began when he caught her roaming outside her assigned room at three am. She wasn't looking for anything in particular, she was just sleepless, stressed. It was something she did even when she was at the Overwatch hideout, and something her closest friends worried about. She knew she could not question why he was awake at this hour. So Genji was the one to break their awkward staring by speaking. First, he asked for her name.  
Eventually, he began to ask her about her past.

" _Tell me, how did you end up here? You always seem unbothered, yet I see you stress over the tiniest things, talking to the other servants in such a tender way yet never staying long to engage into conversation. Do you not like this place? Why are you even here_?"

" _My parents died in the omnic crisis. I was left with no family to call my own_." She remembers the way his eyes dimmed, and she couldn't possibly comprehend why he would be upset over his servant's past. "B _ut before they left me, they made sure I had someone to go to. I was raised by a militar who taught me to fight, and his training was too tough for me to actually keep up with school_." She then said that she ran away and came here— as far from him as possible.

It wasn't hard to believe. She was twenty two, and stories like these are common on the modern day. She kept part of her story true, as too much lying may ruin even the best of disguises, and she wasn't quite sure how one would react to the scenario of a teenager running away from home just to work for the Shimada. Believe it or not, Jack Morrison had suggested this.

" _I am so sorry about your parents. You must hate Omnics, I believe_?"

She then became silent as she fell in thought.

" _I do not blame the Omnics for my parents death or my downfall._ " She then looked at the floor, her short hair covering her cheeks. " _I shall not blame an entire group of people for the mistake of one._ "

She remembers he tucked her hair behind her ears, and for a split second, she had felt flustered. It had happened quickly, and perhaps if she wasn't tired or perhaps vulnerable, she would've thought the touch to be absolutely disgusting.

But she enjoyed how warm he felt, and all she could possibly think was _shit_ , because she didn't want to become attached.

When she didn't say anything, he stopped gazing. His hand stopped halfway through what they were doing, and he awkwardly brought them back to himself.   
He led her to her room, and he told her she should sleep earlier. That he wouldn't tolerate to have his servants tired in the morning.

" _My brother and my father don't tolerate incompetence coming from servants_."

He had sounded so bossy and _rude_ that Angela was snapped back into reality.


End file.
